Against All Odds
by HermioneGtheOboePlayer
Summary: It is reaping day in District three and Max is worried about Freak. What if they are both chosen? What he doesn't realize that the Quarter Quell twist will destroy every moral he has and change his world forever. Rated K just for the violence. :)
1. District six

Hello, I am glad you found this story on browse when you were bored. I have written one story so far so I am fairly new, but don't be afraid to be brutal! This crossover includes characters from my favorite series and books. Enjoy!

* * *

_**MAX'S POV (Freak the Mighty)**_

This morning, I woke up and remembered exactly what I had been dreading last night; todays was the reaping. I am worried, not for me, but for my friend, Freak. Freak isn't his actual name of course, but after hating each other in preschool, its hard to switch to Kevin. I walk out of the down under and walk to his house. It is surprising that he is still alive in the harsh environment of District 6. We are often overlooked by the Capitol when it comes to health and food supply.

I wake up the Fair Gwen and ask if I can see Freak. She quietly nods and rushes over to the third room on the right. I notice right away that Freak's curtains are drawn. This means that he is in unstable condition. I feel my heart pound as I pick him up to help him dress. I wouldn't bother him on a normal day if, but today is the reaping, even if you are in a life threatening situation the teachers will shoot you if you don't attend. I despise the teachers as much, if not more than, everybody else. I dress Freak in his reaping clothes. He has worn the same outfit since being first entered in the reaping. This should give you a feel as to how small he is. He has a growth disorder, so he does not have the ability to run or walk without help.

* * *

When we get to the reaping ceremony, I go over in my head what I will do if I get called. Freak and I go into the 14 age group and await our fate. Freak is jittery about the reaping so I assure him that he will not be picked. I have taken out tesserae for him and the Fair Gwen for the past three years so Freak only has name in three times while I have my name in twelve times. Only Blade has more names in than me, but I don't care if he is chosen. He is the mayor's son so he thinks he is top notch and has bullied Freak on more than one occasion.

"How are you doing Geek and Crybaby," I hear him say to me.

"Why should I tell a brat like you," I reply calmly.

"I could rig the ball to have only Geek's name in it Crybaby. Incase you have forgotten my father is the mayor."

"How could I forget," I mutter under my breath.

"Whats that Crybaby, did you need your bin-"

Blade is cut off by the Capitol's theme song. They claim that it is a twist on a centuries old song "America the Beautiful" but I don't see the point in singing about how great and beautiful a country is if it just gets destroyed by war and stupidity of their so called "government".

My father is the announcer for the games. After murdering my mother he ran of to the capitol and became a Hunger Games announcer. He disgusts me. He walks up to the microphone and starts the "show".

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Today as you all know is the day when we pick two young men and two young women to participate in the 75 annual Hunger Games. First, I must tell you what this years Quarter Quell twist is, don't I."

He takes out an envelope and opens it.

"This years twist is, 'Anyone over twelve can be chosen.'"

My heart skips a beat. This means that Grim, Gram, and the Fair Gwen can be chosen. What will I do if both Grim and Freak are chosen? I can't do nothing, but I can't betray them either. My father interrupts my thoughts as he continues.

"First the girls."

I watch him walk to the glass ball on his right to choose to women's names. If the Fair Gwen is chosen then I will not be able to volunteer for her.

"The first girl tribute is... Gwen Dillon!"

I feel sick as I watch the Fair Gwen walk up to the platform. Freak looks as pale as ghost next to me. He does not deserve to lose the rest of his family.

"The next girl tribute is..."

He picks another name and I watch his smirk grow bigger as he reads aloud the name...

"Evelyn Grason."**(I DON'T KNOW HER ACTUAL NAME!)**

I pale. That is Gram's name.

"Next are the boy's."

He walk's over to the bowl on his left and picks a name that only makes his grin grow.

"William Grason."

I gag. Grim and Gram can't kill each other. I do the only thing I can to, but I regret it almost immediately.

"I volunteer as tribute."

My father pales as he watches me walk up stage. I glance at the Fair Gwen and Gram who are gawking at me and half-heartedly smile.

"T-t-the next t-t-t-tribute i-i-is...K-K-Kevin D-d-dillon."


	2. District five

_**HARRY'S POV**_

Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys get ready for the reaping. I attempt to flatten my hair, but as always it doesn't work. Hermione comes over to me and holds out her hand. I look at it questioningly for a moment before remembering that last night she said she would repair my glasses. She starts tapping her foot impatiently, so I reluctantly hand them over. Ron runs in looking terrified. "What's wrong Ron?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"It's just that, you know, I don't want..."

"You don't want Ginny to be picked." Ron quietly nods. I sigh and exit the room. I have to go see Ginny, this is probably the last time I will see her. I walk into her room, only to find that she isn't there. I walk into the kitchen to ask Mrs. Weasley if she has seen her, but I find Ginny there. She is wearing the beautiful dress that I got her for her birthday.

My grandmother had been a victor, but had died. My parents had been killed by Peacekeepers who thought they had been hunting. Now, I live alone in Victor's Village. On many occasions I had offered for the Weasleys to live at this house, but they declined. I had also offered to help them financially, but they declined that as well. I occasionally slipped them extra food without them noticing, though I wish I could do more.

"Oh hi Harry,"said Ginny as she noticed me.

"Hello Ginny, are you nervous?"

"Who wouldn't be?" she laughs uncomfortably. We both know that the careers volunteer. It makes me sick just thinking about it. Who would want to give their only life for money? It was ridiculous!

"I wonder who will get picked this year," I say. "I just hope it's not me, Hermione, or _any_ of the Weasley's."

"I know Harry, but what can we do?"

I sigh. I wish I lived somewhere else. Going to Hogwarts was nice, but the games were a blast in the face. If I could, I would live somewhere with a Hogwarts, but without a games.

* * *

Hermione, the Weasleys, and I walk down to the square. I could see Hogwarts, beautiful in the distance. If the reaping wasn't today, I would be at school today. Reaping day did have a plus side after all. This is my fifth reaping, but it was Ginny's fourth. It was Fred and George's last, the lucky blokes had never been picked. They most likely would get out of the reaping today unpicked, and free to live their lives. How many do I have now? Nine the first year, nine times five is forty-five. Wow! Forty-five little papers with Harry Potter on it, and I'm not even in seventh year! The old record was forty-two! Geez.

"Girls to the right, boys to the left, over eighteen down the middle," said a Peacekeeper.

"Good luck," whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Bye guys," said Ginny as she turned into the right lane.

"Finger," said the Peacekeeper running the DNA booth. Every year they pricked your finger to make sure you were there. It was also a way to keep tabs on the population.

I hand my finger to the Peacekeeper. Her ease disgusts me. She doesn't seem to care that I might be dead in the next three weeks.

"Age twelve in the front, age eighteen in the back."

I walk over to the sixteen year olds. Ron soon joins me.

"Good luck mate," he says before turning to the front.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor," said the announcer. I see Mayor Malfoy watching me with interest. I shy away, knowing that he is looking forward to the day that I get reaped. His son hates me and he hates Mr. Weasley. He and his son are biased against people who move to our district.

"How many do you have this time Potter?" asks Draco Malfoy. I hate his nerve. Just because you never have to take out tesserae doesn't mean your better than everyone else.

"Stuff it Malfoy," said Ron.

"I was asking Potter a question Weasley. How many than Potter."

Malfoy is interrupted by his father,"For once our district gets a little recognition. One of our citizens has earned a place in the Panem book of world records. Harry Potter has broken the record for most name entered in the reaping with a total of forty-five slips."

I hear Malfoy snickering, but I am concentrating on his father's smirk. He is mocking me. He very well knows that if I make it past eighteen, I myself will be a victor myself.

"As you all know this year is the quarter quell."

Shoot, I almost forgot.

"This years twist is...instead of one boy and one girl, we will have two boys and two girls!"

My heart sinks. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I can be selected red at the same time.

"First the girls."

I start to sweat, this will not end well for me.

"Ginny Weasley."

I panic, I can't volunteer for her!

"The next girl is, Cho Chang."

Even if I don't get chosen, I will have no one.

"Next the boys."

I hold my breath and hope for the best.

"Fred Weasley."

Oh no, I hadn't even worried about them.

"Last but not least, George Weasley."

Fred and George can't fight each other! George is as pale as a sheet beside me. I do the only logical thing I can do.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Come on up young man. Why, your Harry Potter!" The announcer pales. "B-b-b-best of luck to you my boy!" He knows that if I do not return, Voldemort will win.

"District five's tributes!"

Everyone raises their wand and shoots up red sparks. This is a way of saying goodbye. It is for me, they all know that my most common spell is expelliamis, which is red. The tradition is yellow, but they broke it. I inwardly smile, goodbye District five.

* * *

Soon it will be my bday so review, it would be the best present ever!


End file.
